The process of paving roadways is subject to standards which direct the necessary characteristics of the paving used to form the roadway. As such, actual data from the paving contractor supporting such compliance with the applicable standards is often a mandatory requirement of the entity owning the roadway. Often, the entity is part of the government such as, for example, the Department of Transportation of the state. In order to determine compliance with these various standards, the contractor must often perform certain measurements in the field with certain measuring devices at certain points as the roadway is being paved. However, such measuring devices used in the field often use bulky and cumbersome keypads and/or older technology displays having limited capabilities with respect to collecting, storing, manipulating, and displaying the necessary data. In some instances, the measuring device may require the contractor to manually gather the necessary data and/or keep any notes using paper and a writing utensil. The contractor not only must gather the data from the site, but must also transcribe or otherwise manipulate the collected data such that the data can be presented to the owning entity in a usable and/or the required format.
The data collection processes described above are prone to inaccuracies, both in the collection of the data and the transcription and/or manipulation of the data. Such processes may also, in some instances, become more complicated if there is uncertainty between the contractor and the owning entity regarding a measurement location. Accordingly, this may lead to disputes since the owning entity is often not present to actually witness the applicable measurements that are generally manually performed by the contractor. Further, the owning entity typically receives a manually prepared record of the time, date, and location of a measurement as evidence of the contractor's compliance with the applicable standards. Thus, it would be desirable to road paving contractors to have a device for accurately tracking a location of a measuring device and reporting the location to an owning entity.
Further, a nuclear gauge is a measuring device that is routinely used during road paving projects. Nuclear gauges may be used for the determination of certain material properties, such as density and/or moisture content of asphalt paving materials, soil, and concrete. In the pulp and paper industry, nuclear gauges may be used to determine liquid level, moisture and density of liquid mixtures, pulp and raw wood. In metal industries, nuclear gauges may be used to determine metal thickness, metal composition, and metal content in paint such as lead.
Typically, nuclear gauges include one or more radioactive sources. Regulatory agencies typically require that nuclear gauges be routinely monitored to protect against mishandling, theft, and inadvertent loss or control that can occur. Thus, for these additional reasons, it is desirable to provide techniques for tracking a location of a measuring device such as a nuclear gauge, or any object desirous to be tracked such as expensive instruments based on other technologies like electromagnetism, acoustics, optical and such. Other equipment that may require tracking includes medical and scientific instrumentation that contain radioactive material or hazardous material.
In view of the desirability to track measuring devices, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for tracking a location of a measuring device and reporting the location to an entity remote from the measuring device.